seven player kiseki no sedai
by juubi no jinchuriki
Summary: Summary : sebuah rumar, tentang pemain kiseki no sedai yang tidak di ketahui wajahnya. Dia di kenal sebagai pemain bayangan ki seki no sedai, tapi selain itu ada pemain yang di kenal sebagai seven player kiseki no sedai. Tapi tidak banyak orang yang mengenal nya karna semua orang sudah lupa tentang seluruh data dirinya di internet terhapus dan beredar kabar bahwa dia telah meningga


Chapter 1

 **Pemain ke 7 yang Terlupakan**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto and kuroko no basuke bukan punya saya cuman pinjam char-nya aja~**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Author : juubi no jinchuriki**

 **Pair :** **-**

 **Rate : M**

 _ **Summary :**_ _sebuah rumar, tentang pemain kiseki no sedai yang tidak di ketahui wajahnya. Dia di kenal sebagai pemain bayangan ki seki no sedai, tapi selain itu ada pemain yang di kenal sebagai seven player kiseki no sedai. Tapi tidak banyak orang yang mengenal nya karna semua orang sudah lupa tentang seluruh data dirinya di internet terhapus dan beredar kabar bahwa dia telah meninggal setelah mengalami taukah mereka bahwa pemain terhebat dari kiseki no sedai sang seven palayer kiseki no sedai telah kembali untuk menyadarkan para sahabat nya ._

 **Chapter 1 : kembalinya pemain terhebat**

Pemuda dengal rambut blonde ,bermata biru saffir dengan headphone yang terpasang di Naruto yah itulah namanya dia baru pindah dari amerika 2 hari yang ada yang menarik perhatiannya yaitu salah satu dari siswa angkatan yang sama denganya yaitu siswa dengan rambut biru dan postur tubuh yang kecil ,tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya tapi dia adalah teman lamanya saat dia masih di smp teiko bersama dengan 5 anggota pemain inti klub basket teiko dulu.

"hah… setelah sekianlama tidak bertemu ternyata kamu sama sekali tidak berubah kamu tetap saja berwajah datar dan sulit di deteksi kuroko atau kusebut pemain bayangan kiseki no sedai?"

"lama tak jumpa Naruto kun, kau membuat ku kaget saja mengingat baru kali ini ada oraang yang bias mendeteksi keberadaanku apa lagi orang itu adalah orang yang telah di rumorkan meninggal karna mengalami kecelakaan"

"yah.. tidak terlalu sulit untuk mendeteksi keberadaanmu mengingat aku juga bias menekan hawa keberadaan ku hingga sulit untuk di juga apa maksudmu dengan orang yang di rumorkan meniggal apaku mendoakan aku supaya cepat mati?"

"tidak juga , cuman setelah kau menghilang ada yang mengatakan bahwa kau sudah meninggal, jadi apa tujuanmu kembali lagi, aku yakin kau tidak kembali hanya untuk bertemu kawan lamamu kan?"

"yah.. bagai mana aku menjelaskan nya yah, tapi singkatnya aku kembali untuk menyadar kan teman lama dari kekeliruan mereka jika mereka berpikir bahwa mereka adalah yang terhebat walaupun jika di tingkat sma mereka tidaklah memiliki saingan selain dari anggota kiseki no sedai, tapi diluar sana masih banyak pemain yang lebih kuat dan mereka bahkan belum mencapai level seorang pemain dunia"

"sudah kuduga kamu akan kembali untuk menyadarkan mereka bukan begitu Naruto-taicho "

"baiklah mari kita mendaftar klub basket "

"Klub basket ayo bergabung dengan klub basket hei keraskan suara kalian agar mereka mendengar nya .ayo-ayo bergabunglah dengan klub bas….ket" "aku ingin bergabung dengan klub basket cepat tunjukan jalan nya "

"hah.. " sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja."oi-oi dengar hyuga junpei kau adalah kapten tim basket sma seirin jadi kau harus bersemangat ,lagi pula hari ini adalah penerimaan anggota baru"

 **Sreg sreg** suara kursi di geser, "to..tolong aku huuhuuhuu"co….cottomatte kudesai Hai' isi formulir ini "

"kagami taiga…. pindahan dari amerika hmm… anggota baru kali ini sangat menjanjikan A..ah iya sekarang adalah tahun pertama mereka di sma bukan?"

"hai' pemain smp paling berbakat yakni kiseki no sedai"

"tunggu formulir ini sudah ada di sini dari tadi, hah akan ku robek formu-"

"tunggu walau bagai manapun ini adalah formulir kau pikir berapa biaya foto copy nya "sambil merebut formulir dari nya.

Coba kita liat apa yang tertulis di kedua formulir itu.

 **Nama : kuroko tetsuya**

 **Asal sekolah : smp teiko**

 **Alasan bergabung dengan klub basket : karna aku menyukai basket**

 **Keterangan : aku dari tadi sudah disini tapi kalian tidak melihatq jadi aku**

 **ambil sendiri formulir dan mengisinya**

 **Nama : Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Asal sekolah : Akademi New York high school**

 **Alasan bergabung klub basket : untuk menyadarkan kumpulan orang bodoh yang menganggap**

 **Mereka adalah yang terkuat**

 **Keterangan : karna aku bosan menunggu kalian menawariku formulir untuk**

 **bergabung jadi aku Melakukan hal yang sama dengan pemain**

 **bayangan itu**

 **TBC**

 **TOBE CONTINUED**

 **Maaf kalo jelek saya author pemula ,jadi silahkan kirimkan saya kritik dan saran yang sekiranya dapat membantu saya agar lebih baik lagi kedepannya di kolom review**

 **Sekali lagi trimakasi sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita yang gajelas ini**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter 2**

 **Dan tolong tinggalkan pesan atau kritik di kolom review**

 **Bye-bye**


End file.
